Project Gotham Racing 2
|genre = Racing|modes = Single-player, Multiplayer|ratings = |platforms = Xbox|title = Project Gotham Racing 2|preceded = Project Gotham Racing|succeeded = Project Gotham Racing 3|followed = Project Gotham Racing 3}} Project Gotham Racing 2 is a racing video game developed by Bizarre Creations and published by Microsoft Game Studios. The game was released on November 18, 2003. Just like in 2001's Project Gotham Racing the route to achievement in Project Gotham Racing 2 is different from most racing games. Achievement in Project Gotham Racing 2 requires a combination of driving fast enough to meet the challenge set, and scoring enough Kudos points to advance. PGR 2 at the time featured Xbox LIVE and allowed other players to race each other around the world until its demise on April 17, 2010. The game also features the cult-classic mini-game Geometry Wars. Kudos System The Kudos system, challenges set, available cars, and the tracks around which players race were expanded greatly from the original. Kudos points are gained through the player's driving skills, such as power sliding around a corner at speed, or overtaking other drivers in the race. Kudos points are used to unlock new cars. In Time Attack if you like a car and if you have enough Kudos points you can get the car with you in-game currency. Gameplay Single-player There are three main parts to the single player game: Arcade Racing, Kudos World Series and Time Attack, Arcade Racing In arcade racing there are 60 medals available, 20 each for street racing, timed runs and cone challenges. Each race is with a preset car and track. Kudos World Series In Kudos World Series the player has to complete a series of races in 14 different categories of a car. The player begins with just three cars in the Compact Sports Series and eventually could have access to 102 cars (118 cars if purchased from the downloadable content). Most cars can be bought in exchange for kudos tokens, although some can only be obtained by completing enough races at a high level. Each car is made from around 10,000 polygons. Time Attack Unlike the Single-player and World Series, Time Attack doesn't use Kudos the aim is for the player to try to get round the circuits as fast as possible. The player can either choose circuit or car challenges. In circuit challenge the player can choose from a selection of up to 92 circuits and then choose any car to race in. In car challenge the player can choose from a selection of up to 102 cars and race on a predetermined circuit. In both styles circuits and cars may only be chosen if they have previously been unlocked in kudos world series or arcade racing. If you enter the showroom, you can view and test drive all cars on a test track. You can also race against a ghost car that got the record time. Challenges are divided into five difficulties: Steel (novice), Bronze (easy), Silver (medium), Gold (hard), and Platinum (expert). Quick Battles Basically a racing game's version of a sport's game 'exhibition.' Choose from most of the game's cars, and race on any of the courses. Quick Battle Race a single race against a CPU or human opponent, or alternatively, watch a CPU race, and Can choose from Street Race, Dual Race and CPU Race. You could also play splitscreen. Online Mode Before Xbox Live shutdown in April 2010 you could earn Kudos points based on the Ranking System. One can not go down in rank, only up. So in this way, one's rank does not necessarily reflect their skill. Downloadable Content Bizarre Creations released two downloadable content packages for Project Gotham Racing 2: the Paris Booster Pack (released on May 2004), featuring eight new cars and seven tracks in Paris, France, and the Long Beach Booster Pack (released on June 2004) with eight new cars and eight tracks based around Long Beach, California. You could have also purchased some cars too. Videos Project Gotham Racing 2 Xbox Trailer - Project Gotham 2 Project Gotham Racing 2 - Opening - Xbox Xbox Project Gotham Racing 2 (HD 60fps) Gallery Pgr-2-disc.png Reception Project Gotham Racing 2 received "universal acclaim" according to video game according to Metacritic. Fans of the PGR series claim this as one of the best of the series. GameSpot gave the game a 8.7/10, IGN gave the game a 9.5/10 and OXM gave the game a 9.4/10 Category:Racing video games Category:Project Gotham Racing series Category:Sports games Category:2003 Video Games Category:Exclusives Category:Only on Xbox Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Backwards Compatible